The present invention relates generally to the field of wearable devices, and more particularly to using detected surrounding devices to provide easy login on a wearable device.
Wearable technology, wearables, fashionable technology, wearable devices, tech togs, or fashion electronics are clothing and accessories incorporating computer and advanced electronic technologies. The designs often incorporate practical functions and features, but may also have a purely critical or aesthetic agenda. Wearable devices such as activity trackers are a good example of the Internet of Things (IoT), since they are part of the network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors and connectivity to enable objects to exchange data with a manufacturer, operator and/or other connected devices, without requiring human intervention. Wearable Technology is on the rise in personal and business use.
A password is a word or string of characters used for user authentication to prove, identify, or access approval to gain access to a resource (i.e., an access code is a type of password), which should be kept secret from those not allowed access. User names and passwords are commonly used by people during a log in process that controls access to protected computer operating systems, mobile phones, cable TV decoders, automated teller machines (ATMs), etc. A typical computer user has passwords for many purposes: logging into accounts, retrieving e-mail, accessing applications, databases, networks, web sites, and even reading the morning newspaper online.